vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brachiosaurus (Dinosaur Simulator)
Summary The Brachiosaurus is one of the many playable creatures within the Roblox game known as Dinosaur Simulator. The Brachiosaurus' ingame description describes them being sauropods that were perhaps the largest creatures to have walked on land, and have lived during the late Jurassic period. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Brachiosaurus Origin: Dinosaur Simulator Gender: Unknown, possibly female (All dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator are capable of laying eggs at their adult stage, however, this also applies to the male Pteranodon and Dilophosaurus variants, suggesting otherwise) Age: Varies; ingame, they seem to be able to live indefinitely as long as they have food or water to survive and will stop growing in size or strength after 36 days (denoting their "elder" stage) Classification: Brachiosaurus, sauropod Powers and Abilities: Self-Healing (As with every other dinosaur, Brachiosaurus can eat foods of their respective diet as long as any hit that deals high enough damage to them or more of their durability doesn't collide with them. Brachiosaurus can eat plants such as that of ferns and/or the leaves off of trees to heal), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Low; capable of passively regenerating from attacks that would otherwise leave large scars, such as those of powerful theropods such as Tyrannosaurus Rex or Albino Terrors. Additionally, they can survive being crushed by adolescent species of other sauropods as a baby and heal from it overtime later. In spite of this, both of these generally take a period of time to take effect, and may or may not be applicable in combat), Can lay eggs, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0 to type 1 depending on age; juvenile brachiosaurus are about 1.34842181x smaller than their adult counterparts ingame - whom of which are about 50 feet tall) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Capable of notably harming other baby brachiosaurus, who are about as durable as they are) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before; capable of fighting on par with other juvenile brachiosaurus that should be about as durable as they are) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before; able to fight on par with other adult brachiosaurus that should be about as durable as they are) Speed: Superhuman (Has a speed stat of 18 as a baby, which means they should be this fast; capable of reacting to and landing hits on adolescent thalassodromeus and pteranodons, which are able to fly this quickly) | Peak Human to Superhuman movement speed with Superhuman reactions and attack speed (Has a speed stat of 15 as a juvenile, which means they should be this fast while walking and running respectively; capable of reacting to and combating baby pteranodons and adolescent thalassodromeus in flight) | Athletic Human to Peak Human movement speed and Superhuman reactions and attack speed (Has a speed stat of 12 as adult, which means they should be this fast while walking and running respectively; capable of reacting to - and striking - baby pteranodons and adolescent thalassodromeus in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has never shown the ability to grab entities ingame) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can survive falling 100 meters in just over a second without any damage taken whatsoever) | At least Small Building level (Should be more durable than before; able to survive falling 100 meters in over a second without any damage taken) |At least Small Building level (Should be more durable than before; As with their previous growth stages, they can survive falling 100 meters within just over a second without taking any damage afterwards) Stamina: Low running stamina, but can regenerate it relatively quickly over a small period of time (which can be boosted by sleeping; otherwise, they can be severely harmed whilst capable of completely fighting off multiple targets around their level of strength | Same as before, albeit their running stamina is twice as high | Same as before, but their running stamina is twice as high Range: Melee range to several meters due to sheer size (An adult brachiosaurus is stated to be 96 feet in length ingame, with the size increases/decreases with growth stages ingame, a baby brachiosaurus' length should be 6.57840806 meters; they use their feet to stomp on the ground when attacking and their AoE move should reach about half of this length outwards from them) | Melee range to tens of meters due to sheer size (Using the same size differences as before, they are about 21.7000346 meters in length; they use their feet to stomp on the gruond when attacking, and their AoE move should reach half of this distance outwards from them) | Melee range to tens of meters due to sheer size (Attacks by stomping their feet onto the ground, which should most likely warrant this distance; their AoE move should reach roughly half of their length outwards from their body) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic, possibly higher (They should be comparable to real-life Brachiosaurus in terms of intellect. Otherwise, they are capable of creating nests and commanding a small pack of their own offspring through emitting noises in addition to being able to ally with animals of other species - including carnivorous creatures - in order to survive with one another) Weaknesses: Must eat and drink to survive or else they will slowly lose health and die overtime; they will move slower the more damage they take up to a limit of 50% of their normal speed; offspring take time to grow up and only attack dinosaurs of different diet types if they are commanded to attack; self-healing and regeneration only works if the damage inflicted by the opponent is low enough or if they haven't been attacked in the last 15 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Laying eggs: All dinosaurs within Dinosaur Simulator have the ability to lay eggs once they reach the adult growth stage. An egg takes three minutes to hatch into a baby dinosaur of the species that laid it, five minutes to grow into a teen and ten minutes to grow up into an adult dinosaur respectively (totaling up to 18 minutes for a dinosaur to become an adult right after it has been laid). An adult dinosaur can lay up to eight eggs - and have eight offspring active - at once, and can kill and consume dead offspring without any consequence at will (if they are a carnivore/omnivore). Self-healing/regeneration: All dinosaurs within Dinosaur Simulator can heal themselves when out of combat (when they haven't been damage in the last 15 seconds by an attack that deals 2.5% of their durability) by eating food of their respective diet. Additionally, all dinosaurs can passively regenerate health over a period of time under the same circumstances above without the requirement of eating food - albeit, this heals them much more slowly. Area of effect attack: All dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator have an area of effect attack that generates a highly transparent, white sphere around the user capable of dealing the same amount of damage as their normal attack (With an exception of sauropods, as a sauropod's normal attack does 1.25x damage than what it actually does and this bonus is not shared with its AoE attack). The size of this sphere depends on the size of the dinosaur that uses it, and has a size limit of a diameter of 60 meters (30 meters away from the middle of the user, as the attack is centered on them). This attack has a delay of 2 seconds, but does not interfere with the delay of their normal attack, thus allowing them to use the area of effect attack alongside their normal attack to attack more often. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Simulator Category:Animals Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Roblox Category:Video Game Characters